ProtoMan.EXE
ProtoMan.EXE, known as Blues.EXE in Japan, is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series operated by the ace NetBattler Eugene Chaud and rival of MegaMan. ProtoMan specializes in swords and uses many sword-type Battle Chips. ProtoMan appears in many stories of the Battle Network series, and is playable in Mega Man Battle Network 5, Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation, Mega Man Battle Network 6 (using the Beast Link Gate), and Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star. Description ProtoMan is the elite NetNavi of Eugene Chaud (Chaud Blaze in the English anime, Enzan Ijuuin in the Japan). His Navi mark, a circle split with a thunderbolt pattern into two black and white sections, can be seen on ProtoMan's chest and gloves, as well as, in the games but not in the anime, on the back of Chaud's vest. Unlike his original counterpart, he normally uses a sword weapon instead of a buster, although he does use a shield reminiscent of the original Proto Man's, and does have a buster weapon when the player activates the Double Hero Program Advance and when he's player-controlled. ProtoMan stands at 161 virtual centimeters (roughly 5'3"). Personality ProtoMan's most defining character trait is that he is completely loyal to his NetOp, Chaud, and will follow any order given to him. He is also willing to sacrifice himself for Chaud. The two work together very well since they practice so many hours a day. In the anime, it is shown that ProtoMan was Chaud's best friend as a child when he received him as a gift. ProtoMan is also serious and doesn't talk much, but not to the point of being socially isolated like his NetOp. In the manga, ProtoMan is quicker to anger whenever MegaMan act stupid, resulting with him punching him and getting into fight with him in comical manner, making it one of running gags in the series. In addition, he is also more open of his feelings and his friendship with MegaMan is shown clearer. Game History ProtoMan, as a Navi for an official, is extremely well-trained by Chaud, who actually created ProtoMan himself. In Mega Man Battle Network, ProtoMan fought alone and won every fight without Chaud operating him. This streak was considered to be a force to be reckoned with to those who knew of them until he saw his downfall at the hands of MegaMan during the ElecMan scenario. Defeated, ProtoMan asked MegaMan how he fights so well and his connection to his operator Lan. When MegaMan explained to ProtoMan what that connection was, this made ProtoMan and Chaud rethink the way they operate. With ProtoMan's great fighting skills and Chaud's talent in NetBattling, this team is one of the few who can match Lan and MegaMan in strength. It is revealed in Mega Man Battle Network 3 that Chaud spends at least 10 hours a day training to uphold his skills. In Mega Man Network Transmission, ProtoMan operates in the same role as in the previous game, Mega Man Battle Network. He and Chaud tell MegaMan and Lan to back off and let the police deal with these matters. MegaMan later finds ProtoMan in Old Area, near deletion at the hands of SwordMan. ProtoMan then sees MegaMan again after MegaMan defeats Zero, at which time ProtoMan is called upon to finish Zero. What happens to Zero after that depends on several factors. ProtoMan can be battled at the entrance to the Undernet upon the player receiving the AuthCode. ProtoMan assists MegaMan through Lan's and MegaMan's adventure at various times. Throughout the series, Chaud has operated him to defeat Net criminals as an Official Netbattler. ProtoMan has gained a fearsome reputation and deletes NetNavis in the nick of time when MegaMan can't. He can be battled in every game except for the Team Colonel version of Mega Man Battle Network 5 and in Mega Man Battle Network 4 Red Sun. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, he has an extra form which can be unlocked after completing all requests which is super powered, making him the only non-villainous NetNavi in Battle Network 6 to have more than three forms (The WWW Navis all have a secret "RV" form). Anime History ProtoMan doesn't change much from his game counterpart in MegaMan NT Warrior. He is still loyal to Chaud and extremely powerful, deleting his enemies in seconds. ProtoMan and Chaud are Lan and MegaMan's rivals in the first part of the anime. Lan and MegaMan were training to master the Program Advance like them and challenges them to battle in the streets once when they were supposed to have dinner at a restaurant. ProtoMan and MegaMan face off in the Net, but are attacked by viruses before they can finish. Both Chaud and ProtoMan enter the N1 Grand Prix and defeat their opponents easily. They have to team up for the next round with ShiningMan and his NetOp. In the ensuing battle, ProtoMan deletes his enemies and ShiningMan. They are then forced to team up with Lan and MegaMan against StoneMan and BombMan. ProtoMan almost lost the netbattle because he was missing a Battle Chip for the Program Advance, but MegaMan uses his and helps the duo win. After that, ProtoMan and Chaud battle Lan and MegaMan in the finals. After a long battle Chaud and ProtoMan are victorious. However, their battle awakens PharaohMan who deletes MegaMan and sinks the N1 dome. Later, Chaud and ProtoMan retrieve MegaMan and team up with him to delete PharaohMan. Afterwards, ProtoMan and MegaMan are now friends throughout the anime. During the Axess season, Chaud gains the ability to perform Cross Fusion with ProtoMan. Lan and Chaud go through the first half of Axess using the Cross Fusion to defeat the Darkloids. Later, when ShadeMan was trying to redeem himself to Dr. Regal and the two find themselves unable to defeat ShadeMan, Chaud reluctantly provides his Navi with a Dark Chip. In doing so, he released the dark soul in ProtoMan, which allowed him to escape. ProtoMan would later return as Dark ProtoMan, a Darkloid completely absorbed by the Dark Aura due to the tampering of LaserMan. As Axess reached its finale, Chaud was able to rescue his friend's spirit, returning him to normal by Cross Fusing with him, confronting him within the confines of his heart. Manga History WWW Arc ProtoMan first appears when he cleared the highest training level in a matter of seconds. He and Chaud then challenged Lan and MegaMan to test whether they are worthy to become Official Net Battler. ProtoMan quickly overpowers MegaMan with his speed and defeat him. A few days later, he is assigned to delete StoneMan.EXE, but MegaMan and GutsMan were already ahead of him and defeat StoneMan. ProtoMan is chosen as one of elite members to delete Life Virus, but when he and Chaud finds out that Lan and MegaMan are not chosen because they are deemed too soft, Chaud and ProtoMan goes to Yai's house to pick Lan and MegaMan. ProtoMan intended to delete Glyde when he is infected by virus, but MegaMan stopped him and able to return Glyde back to his senses. Once knowing that his father was held captive by Wily, Lan and MegaMan goes with them. ProtoMan and MegaMan, along with other elite members fights the Life Virus, but none of their attacks are working against it due to the Dream Aura protecting it. The Life Virus deleted the entire elite Navis, leaving only ProtoMan and MegaMan to survive. Finding out the weak spot of the Dream Aura, MegaMan able to attack and delete Life Virus at the cost of his own life. Chaud and the Net Police found a signal of MegaMan's data in the Undernet, finding out that he is not deleted yet. To retrieve MegaMan, Lan sent his consciousness into Cyber World goes to Undernet with ProtoMan as his bodyguard and NumberMan as their escort. They are stopped by ShadowMan who realizes that they are not from Undernet. ProtoMan attacks him, but got attacked himself instead. They eventually succeeded on reviving MegaMan and left the Undernet. Undernet Arc While being treated by Inspector Oda for their achievements, ElecMan and BomberMan attacked the restaurant and lure MegaMan and ProtoMan into Undernet. MegaMan and ProtoMan easily defeats ElecMan and BomberMan, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Bass. ProtoMan recognizes Bass from the rumor he heard about Bass defeating 100 Navis with one hand within 0.2 seconds. Excited, MegaMan attacks Bass, but ProtoMan interupts, saying that he will be the one to defeat Bass, resulting with ProtoMan and MegaMan arguing and attacking each other as they try to break Bass' barrier while Bass defend himself. To destroy the barrier protecting Bass, ProtoMan and MegaMan reluctantly attack together and break the barrier. With his barrier destroyed, Bass goes offensive, breaking MegaMan's sword with speed that ProtoMan commented to be comparable to light velocity. Bass then about to finish the battle by unleashing Earth Breaker. Realizing that currently he is no match for Bass and how dangerous the attack is, ProtoMan and Chaud disconnect their full synchro, but MegaMan and Lan charges straight at Bass. ProtoMan jack out and returned to Chaud's PET, but worry about MegaMan and Lan's wherebouts, though Chaud tells him to let it be since he's positive that they are alright. Gospel Arc ProtoMan challenges MegaMan to test how strong he has become. At first, both are on equal strength until ProtoMan uses Bloody Quartet. Their fight, however, was interrupted by AirMan.EXE who threatens to delete MegaMan if ProtoMan make a move. Much to AirMan's surprise, ProtoMan ignored his warning and ready to attack, telling MegaMan not to blame him for his own weakness. However, MegaMan and Lan performs Perfect Synchro, becoming MegaMan Hub Style, deleting AirMan. Unable to control Hub Style, MegaMan attacks ProtoMan and nearly deleted him, but he is saved by Kei Yuuki's barrier. Refusing to accept defeat at MegaMan's hands while he lost control and let MegaMan deleted, ProtoMan, with Kei Yuuki's help, try to stop MegaMan until he is out of energy. ProtoMan finally able to snap MegaMan back to his senses, but Hi-Mega Launcher was shot towards them. MegaMan easily blocks the laser and return back to normal, thanking ProtoMan. ProtoMan though, still angry, punches MegaMan instead, resulting into a fist fight. Chaud and ProtoMan sneaks inside Queen Ocean cruise and jack in once Gospel Navis reveals themselves, fighting them. ProtoMan was outnumbered, but MegaMan jack in in time and the two fight together, defeating all Gospel Navis. However, the remnants of the Navis' data gatheres and turns into Grave. MegaMan was about to be deleted, but once again turns into rampaging Hub Style. ProtoMan tries to stop him, but heavily injured as MegaMan finally regain his senses, forcing him to jack out as he tells MegaMan that he leave the rest to him. Dark Navis Arc ProtoMan is invited by Roll and MegaMan to go shopping in Net City to ask for shopping advice. However, their shopping plan was ruined when all Navis recognizes MegaMan and asks for signs and handshake, forcing them to run away. They ends up falling into a panel out and met a man in cloak who threatens to detonate bombs he had prepared. ProtoMan attacks him, but his attack was blocked by a barrier. The bombs turns out only to be toys and the man is revealed to be human, introducing himself as Mr. Famous who immediately gave them 30 point each. Having heard of Mr. Famous' reputation, Chaud and ProtoMan decides to cancel their plan today to train. To become stronger, Chaud and ProtoMan goes to Undernet, fighting all the Navis and viruses there, eventually meeting the king of Undernet, Serenade. Serenade offers him a power to fight incoming obstacles, but warns him that accepting the power will force him to continue fighting no matter how terrible his wounds or how horrible his pain are until his life end. Recounting of how he had always ended up leaving MegaMan to fight alone, ProtoMan and Chaud resolves that they won't run anymore no matter who their enemies are. Accepting their resolve, Serenade bestows ProtoMan with Muramasa blade. ProtoMan and Chaud then saves MegaMan and the others who were on verge of defeat by DesertMan by using Muramasa Style. ProtoMan and Chaud then tells Lan and MegaMan to leave everything to them or else they will die. ProtoMan easily defeat BeastMan and go alone to where the source of the dark power eminates. There, ProtoMan is attacked by DarkMan, DrillMan, and PlantMan. Heavily injured, the Muramasa blade that ProtoMan use only becoming stronger. Before ProtoMan could fight back, DarkMan immobilize his hands, preventing him from using his sword. He was about to be deleted, but MegaMan protects him in time. ProtoMan tries to fight again, insisting for MegaMan not to interfere. Having enough with ProtoMan's persistance, MegaMan helps him to realize that they are friends. Together, they defeated DarkMan, PlantMan, and DrillMan. ProtoMan was ready to destroy the source of the dark power, but from the source, Bass comes out, much to their shock since he was supposed to be deleted. DarkMan reveals that the dark power has revived Bass as Bass GS. Bass unleashes his wave, destroying the whole island in instant. Injured from protecting MegaMan, ProtoMan gave MegaMan part of his power and tell him to go after Bass. After recovering from his injury, ProtoMan finds MegaMan overpowered by Bass and tried to catch him when bass threw him down. Unable to make it in time, Serenade appears and save MegaMan instead. Serenade protects the two of them due to his promise with Mr. Famous, but got captured by Bass who started to absorb his power. ProtoMan tries to save Serenade, but MegaMan stopped him as it was already too late and can only watch helplessly Serenade getting deleted. ProtoMan and MegaMan proceeds to attack Bass, with the latter gain the upper hand. Despite this though, Bass felt that their aura becoming stronger. Feeling that their unity triggers the program left behind by Serenade to activate, Bass decides to delete them for good. With their feelings united, ProtoMan and MegaMan performs Double Soul, turning MegaMan into MegaMan Proto Soul while ProtoMan, as the result of giving nearly all of his data to MegaMan, went unconscious on the verge of deletion. After Bass was defeated, ProtoMan and Chaud returned to normal, glad that everyting was over. This didn't last long because Bass revealed himself to be alive. ProtoMan intended to defeat him for good, but Chaud tells him to wait and watch MegaMan offering Bass a chance to start over. However, they are then attacked by MegaMan DS and LaserMan, introducing themselves as Darkloids and takes Bass with them. Darkloid Arc When the Dark Hole begins to engulf the Cyber World, ProtoMan was about to jack out with other Navis, but spotted injured SearchMan and tries to help him, but got sucked into the Dark Hole with him. Getting sucked into the Dark Hole transported him to the same place as MegaMan, and saves him just before he is deleted. He then fights LaserMan, but was no match for him. Seeing MegaMan injured from MegaMan DS' attack, ProtoMan tells him to Double Soul, but his foot was shot by LaserMan. Before LaserMan's beam could attack, SearchMan shot him with Data Recovery delivered by BubbleMan, healing ProtoMan and restoring his connection with Chaud. With Muramasa sword, ProtoMan defeats LaserMan. ProtoMan then gives his power to MegaMan, performing Double Soul until MegaMan DS is defeated. After defeating MegaMan DS, other Darkloids started to appear. ProtoMan and SearchMan were ready to fight again, but Colonel and TomahawkMan arrived, saving them. ProtoMan and MegaMan are taken to Medical center for maintenance, but are interrupted by TomahawkMan and Colonel. After MegaMan is ordered to be imprisoned, ProtoMan helps him escape. He then confronts MegaMan again, but this time claims that he is helping the Netopia army to capture him and attacks. However, it's revealed that ProtoMan just pretending to be helping the Netopia, allowing MegaMan to escape. In the battle against Nebula Grey, ProtoMan joins the fight with MegaMan, GyroMan, and TomahawkMan. However, he is absorbed by Nebula Grey along with GyroMan and TomahawkMan while defending MegaMan before they can perform Double Soul. The three of them are then used by CosmoMan to threaten Bass Cross MegaMan from dealing a finishing blow towards the weakening Nebula Grey, but they are rescued. Cybeast Arc ProtoMan is one of Navis chosen by Iris to participate in battle that deciding who is the strongest Navi worthy to earn the legendary program to defeat the Cybeast. ProtoMan, along with other Navis, are willing to fight one another for exception of MegaMan, and refuses MegaMan's idea to think over. While MegaMan is absence for three days due to overuse of Beast Out, ProtoMan, TomahawkMan, and SearchMan already defeated the majority of Navis participating in the battle. The three of them attacks MegaMan who at first refuse to fight, until he determined that he cannot lose, defeating the three of them with ease with Beast Out. Another Cybeast, Falzar arrives, sensing Gregar's power within MegaMan and attacks. Much to MegaMan's shock, ProtoMan, SearchMan, and TomahawkMan protects him. Abilities ProtoMan is one of the strongest NetNavis in the Mega Man Battle Network games. He has excellent potential with his sword and shield. When fought by the player, his attacks and behavior differ from game to game. * Proto Shield - Surprise Sword: ProtoMan's basic defense. At higher power levels, as ProtoMan pauses between his own attacks, most incoming strikes are blocked by his ProtoShield. He's less scrutinizing in later games, taking hits more often. In Battle Network 6, if he's struck when shielding, he will immediately speed towards the opponent and slash them (Surprise Sword). A good way to overcome this defense in later games is to use a multi-hit chip, as he'll walk right into the attack. (Note: the shield that appears in earlier games' battles appears to be a basic, nondescript shield, though by Battle Network 6, the shield he uses clearly shares his leitmotif colorization). In BN5 - TP, this is replaced with Reflect, usable by the player by pressing Left and B simultaneously. *'Sonic Sword': One of ProtoMan's rudimentary fighting attacks. He randomly shifts between the top and bottom rows, swinging a three panel wide sword attack that flies to the other end of the stage. He will sometimes strike consecutively, cycling between the top and bottom column, making the attack hard to dodge. He stops using this attack in later games. *'Step Sword': Another of ProtoMan's basic skills. In previous games, he only used this when shot at, bringing up his shield. He'd then teleport in front, and use a Wide Sword attack. He later begins using this over the Sonic Sword completely. If MegaMan is on the front rows, ProtoMan may also teleport behind and attack. This is present in later games. In the fifth game, where ProtoMan is playable, Step Sword is a chip exclusive to him, and works like the previous games' Step Sword chips, moving 2 panels ahead and using a Wide Sword. *'Fighter Sword': Used in later games, ProtoMan stands in the front row of his panels, and swings a Fighter Sword, hitting three panels ahead to the back row. *'Cross Sword': In Battle Network 6, he is capable of attacking in a + formation. *'Trance Move': Replacing his Delta Ray Edge in Battle Network 6, ProtoMan will zip around with the player's position as the center, first diagonally from the top left panel then the bottom left panel, then back and forth the middle row, hitting him several times, dealing massive damage. This attack cannot be executed if the player steps on the bottom or the top row when ProtoMan is about to strike (after the ding sound). *'Delta Ray Edge': One of ProtoMan's strongest attack and techniques. This attack is heralded by a sudden flash, and then ProtoMan loops the area his opponent was last on, striking three times with a Wide Sword-ranged attack that cripples and paralyzes the opponent. Once all three strikes are executed, ProtoMan reappears in front of the enemy, his opponent ringed in the shining image of a triangle (technically, the three strikes do not all have to connect to leave the triangle-afterimage). The Delta Ray Edge Giga Chip is available in Battle Network 3, 4'', ''5, and 6''. This attack, both by ProtoMan and the Chip can only be used properly when the opponent is in the middle row, in the front or center panel, as the attack requires an open panel behind the target. This attack is greatly different in the anime, with ProtoMan drawing a triangle with his sword and launch it towards his opponent. ProtoMan gains some new moves as ProtoMan DS/Dark ProtoMan. Note that he can't use Delta Ray at all in this form. *'Shadow Shield': A dark silhouette of ProtoMan replaces his shield to block attacks. Note that with any attack involving a clone, the clone will block all attacks like a regular obstacle. *'Dark Sword': ProtoMan's normal sword has been replaced with a Dark Sword, which he uses in most of his attacks. *'Shadow Slice': A dark silhouette appears and uses a Fighter Sword. ProtoMan still moves while the clone attacks. *'Dark Step Sword': ProtoMan disappears. A clone will attempt to slash a Dark Sword behind the player. ProtoMan will then reappear and then use a Dark Sword in a similar fashion to his normal Step Sword. In the ''Mega Man NT Warrior manga, ProtoMan is given the power to Style Change by Serenade. *'Muramasa Style': ProtoMan wields the legendary blade Muramasa and wears a new outfit. The more damage ProtoMan takes in this form the more powerful his sword becomes. Originally, this form could only be used against Dark Soul Navis and Darkloids, but later ProtoMan had the sword reforged, so he could use it against anyone in order to use it against MegaMan. Gallery normal_protoman1.jpg|ProtoMan.EXE in Mega Man Battle Network. Normal protoman2.jpg|ProtoMan in Mega Man Battle Network 2. normal_protoman5.jpg|ProtoMan in Mega Man NT Warrior" protomanexe5.jpg|ProtoMan in ''Mega Man Battle Network 5 normal_NT_protoman-01.png|Proto Man.EXE (Mega Man NT Warrior Art) Bn5teamproto heightchart.jpg|Height comparisons between MegaMan and the Team ProtoMan members. protoEXE38.jpg|ProtoMan in the anime. ProtoMan.EXE_and_Searchman.EXE_with_Trill.jpg|ProtoMan and SearchMan with Trill in Rockman.EXE Beast. ProtoMan Muramasa Style.png|ProtoMan's Muramasa Style in the manga. C022Muramasa.jpg|ProtoMan uses Muramasa. C015KnightSword.jpg|ProtoMan attacks with the HeroSword Battle Chip. 169.jpg|ProtoMan HawkCut battlechip artwork. MegaMan VS ProtoMan.jpg|ProtoMan fighting MegaMan. 3121506796a4865314300l.jpg|Proto Man.EXE Vs. Mega Man.EXE Team Proto Man.EXE.png|Team Proto Man Logo capture_16032012_230714.jpg|Proto Man.EXE attacks with Muramasa Trivia *Using the Beast Link Gate or cheats in Battle Network 6 allows the player to play as ProtoMan as a Link Navi. *It is shown in the coding that Proto Cross was supposed to be in Battle Network 6, but was scrapped. If one activates it, it works normally. *The Battle Card "Sword Fighter" in the Star Force series shows a silhouette of ProtoMan dashing alongside Mega Man. *ProtoMan's emblem is similar to the Yin-Yang symbol, one side of cold indifference and the other of striking kindness. *According to the Rockman.EXE's Secret Official Creation Illustration Guide, ProtoMan's emblem, or Navi mark, is supposed to resemble a "B," for his Japanese name, Blues. *According to UDON's English translation of Rockman.EXE Official Complete Works, early concepts of ProtoMan depict him with a scarf like his classic counterpart, but there was a rule in which it was forbidden to give Navi characters any form of cloth to "ensure they gave off a cyber vibe." Hence, ProtoMan was given long hair to make up for the missing scarf (this rule, however, would later be broken by a few Navis, first being Bass.EXE). *While most of his appearance and personality are based on the classic Proto Man, some aspects of him were distinctly inspired by Zero from the Mega Man X series, his sword and long hair being the most obvious examples. *Although ProtoMan.EXE's English name is derived from his Classic Series counterpart, it should be noted that it makes no sense from an in-universe perspective, as he is not a prototype of anything. *One issue of the MegaMan NT Warrior manga featured a potential character who would serve as a love interest to ProtoMan. Playing off ProtoMan's Japanese name, Blues, the new female character was named Rhythm. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:NetNavis Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 3 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Featured articles Category:Male NetNavis Category:Bastion